


Stavění sněhuláků

by SallyPejr



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is Not a Kingsman, Eggsy is a good brother, Snow, Tumblr Prompt, Universe Alteration
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Kvůli okolnostem, za které Harry určitě nemůže, je agent Galahad se zlámanou nohou přestěhován do malého bytu v jižním Londýně, kde se setká s jistým mladíkem v otřesné bundě a jeho malou sestřičkou.





	Stavění sněhuláků

**Author's Note:**

> Vánoční čas je tu, první adventní neděle taky, tak vám tu dám jednu zimně laděnou povídečku :3

Harry je skálopevně přesvědčen, že jeho nejnovější adresa je Merlinova pomsta. Je tu drobná šance, že za zničení jeho předchozího bydliště může on sám, ale to přece není důvod, aby ho Merlin nastěhoval do této – čtvrti nevalné pověsti a tak zbytečně daleko od Seville Road. Vážně, pokud chtěl Merlin zabránit dalším incidentům ohledně vniku nepovolaných osob do objektu, vážně nezvolil nejlepší taktiku. Ale jak se říká, pozdě bycha honit a Harry se (alespoň po dobu své rekonvalescence) musí spokojit se současným bydlením. Jižní Londýn a obzvláště tato část není oblast, kde by Harry kdy dříve bydlel nebo se nějak více pohyboval.

Je začátek prosince, venku doslova celé dny mrzne, až praští a Harry sedí doma a nudí se až hrůza. Na světě není dost knih, filmů, křížovek, sudoku a vědomostních kvízů, aby ho zabavili na tak dlouho. Ale o berlích a se zlomenou nohou se toho moc dělat nedá. I když jeho sbírce motýlů tahle zdravotní dovolená rozhodně prospěla. Ovšem na dlouhé procházky (a v jeho stavu je každá procházka dlouhá) je venku vážně trochu moc zima.

Ke své vlastní konsternaci Harry zjistil, že tráví nějak moc času tím, že pozoruje lidi, kteří se pohybují v parčíku před jeho domem. Pokud se tomu kusu rádoby trávníku a tuctu stromů a rozbitým pískovištěm dá říkat parčík. Během dne se tam doopravdy objevuje pár odvážných matek s malými dětmi a odpoledne pár starších dětí. Ovšem večery, noci a někdy i dny patří sotva zletilým delikventům a dospělým zločincům.

Touhle dobou už Harry Hart bez potíží pozná nejen, které dítě patří ke které matce, ale i to, který z mladistvých prodává drogy a kdo si je nakupuje, také ví, kterým dospělým se vyhýbat, a kterým by nesvěřil ani leklou zlatou rybku. Navíc si je na 95% jistý, že by k těmto zjištěním došel i bez své špionské práce. Nikdo se tady ničím neslušným zrovna netají.

Je to právě jeden z těch dnů, kdy Harry neví nudou, co by, tak jen sedí u okna svého obývacího pokoje a skrytý za záclonou popíjí čaj (řádně říznutý alkoholem) a sleduje život v parčíku a na ulici. Pokud se tomu dá říkat život, když jsou veřejné prostory liduprázdné. Ale i tak má Harry co sledovat. Před pár minutami totiž začalo sněžit.

Sníh v Londýně. A ne jen tak ledajaký sníh. Velké chundelaté vločky, které jsou tím pravým, co jeden potřebuje k navození sváteční atmosféry. Koneckonců, Vánoce se blíží každým dnem.

Harry je tak okouzlen poletujícími vločkami, že mu chvíli trvá, než si všimne, že se venku objevili lidé. Přesněji mladík pravděpodobně sotva za hranicí plnoletosti a malá asi čtyřletá holčička.

Ti dva nejsou v parku poprvé. Holčička se občas objevuje i v doprovodu matky, která bývá v některých případech nalitá, a mladíček se často objevuje buď jako popíjející mladiství nebo neochotný doprovod jednoho místního – pravděpodobně se jim v rámci místních poměrů dá říkat gang. Banda dospělých mužů nevalného vzdělání, co tyranizuje okolí. Musí se ovšem mladíkovi uznat, že kdykoliv, kdy je venku s malou dívenkou, je na svém nejlepším chování a dělá, co dítěti na očích uvidí.

A teď nejspíše viděl sněhuláka.

Venku sněží sotva deset minut, na zemi není ani pořádný centimetr sněhu, ale mladý muž stejně vypadá, že se z té trošky snaží udělat miniaturní koule a z nich sněhuláka.

Harry chvíli mladíčka sleduje, přičemž se asi baví stejně jako malá, než mu plně dojde, co to vlastně vidí. Čtyřletá holka po nos zabalená v teplém oblečení a nadšeně sledující a napodobující svého předpokládáme/doufáme, že bratra, který je ovšem oblečen pouze do vytahaných kalhot a plandavé bundy, která se hodí spíše na léto, a bez které mladík nebyl Harrym nikdy viděn. Čepice s kšiltem také není zrovna pomocí. Harry i skrze záclonu a na tu vzdálenost vidí, jak má mladík zrudlé ruce i obličej.

To se tak nemůže nechat. Určitě ne.

Později, když na tohle přijde řeč, svede Harry své následující činy na množství alkoholu, které vypil společně se svým čajem.

Harry se, co nejrychleji, co mu jeho sádra a berle dovolí, doškrábal do své ložnice, kde ze šatny vylovil ten nejteplejší svetr, co vlastní, plus rukavice a šálu, které pravděpodobně nejen vypadají, ale i jsou nenošené, neboť si Harry ani nevybavuje, kde k nim přišel. S tímto balíčkem pod paží se dobelhal do předsíně, kde se navlékl do svého kabátu a šály a do pořádných bot, než opatrně vyrazil z domu. Po bytě si sice může běhat, jako by ho nic netrápilo, ale na namrzlém schodišti na ulici a na chodníku už si dává větší pozor.

Na chvíli to vypadá, že jde Harry pozdě a mladík vzdal své snah malou zmizel někam do tepla, ale nakonec si jich Harry všimne dříve, než stačí začít naprosto negentlemansky nadávat.

Nasněžilo toho zatím dost, aby se popis ‚poprašek' dal změnit na ‚vrstvička sněhu', a nevypadá to, že by srážky chtěli v nejbližší době nějak polevit. Mladík a jeho sestra se mezitím přesunuli hlouběji do takzvaného parku, neboť jim došlo, že z laveček a nízké zídky kolem dětského hřiště se sníh sbírá mnohem snáž než z trávníku.

„Promiňte," osloví Harry dvojici.

Mladík okamžitě přikročí blíž k malé a podezíravě se na příchozího Harta dívá.

„No?" zeptá se s podmračenou tváří.

„Promiňte, ale nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, co děláte a jak jste oblečen," začne Harry.

„Co máš proti mým hadrám?" naježí se mladík okamžitě.

„Proti nim nic, snad jen to, že jsou naprosto nevhodné do tohoto počasí a na tuto činnost," pokrčí Harry rameny. Což je s berlemi, o které se plnou vahou opírá, poněkud náročnější, než by jeden řekl. „Proto bych vám rád nabídl toto," pokračuje Harry. S trochou žonglování a balancování zvládne chytit berle do jedné ruky a tu druhou s oblečením natáhnout k mladému muži.

„Co to má být? Nějaká charita? Ste nějakej novej fízl?" ptá se mladík útočně, jednu ruku položenou na hlavě holčičky, kterou se snaží schovat za svými zády.

„Jsem krejčí. A popravdě, pokud vážně znáte všechny místní policisty, tak je to na pováženou," povídá Harry. „Ujišťuji vás, že mojí jedinou motivací je onen fakt, že bych rád věděl, jestli se vám z téhle trošky sněhu vážně podaří postavit sněhuláka a to pokud možno bez toho, abyste získal omrzliny nebo zápal plic," slibuje Harry.

Ovšem nevypadá to, že by na mladíka jeho slova nějak zapůsobila.

„Pokud vás to přesvědčí, můžu přísahat. Anebo tady můžu čekat, dokud nedostavíte a pak si to oblečení vzít zpátky. Samozřejmě nebudu čekat přímo tady, nemíním rušit víc, než už dělám, park je, myslím, pro nás tři dost velký."

„Jestli tomudle chcete říkat park," odfrkne si mladík.

„Jiný výraz použitelný před dítětem mě bohužel nenapadá," povzdechne si Harry na oko truchlivě.

„Jasně," odfrkne si mladík. „Kdo vůbec ste? Krom toho, že ste ten novej."

„Jmenuji se Harry Hart a jsem krejčí. Nedávno mě bohužel vykradli a zničili mi byt a tohle bylo to nejrychlejší, co se mi podařilo sehnat," představí se Harry v krátkosti.

„Já jsem Eggsy a tohle je moje sestřička Daisy. My tu bydlíme od furt."

\- - o - -

Na konci toho odpoledne Eggsy doopravdy vrátil veškeré zapůjčené oblečení, ale než se tak stalo, dokázal na lavečce postavit tři miniaturní sněhuláčky. Pak už byli všichni příliš zkřehlí, aby se jich stavělo víc.

Tím by pravděpodobně mohl veškerý styk mezi nimi skončit. Ale Eggsy pak jednou zachránil Harryho před pádem na zmrzlém chodníku. A při příštím sněžení a výpravě do parku Harry opět zapůjčil mladíkovi své šatstvo. A při třetím sněhu a stavění sněhuláků ty dva pozval na horkou čokoládu, během jejíhož pití ze sebe Eggsy vydával zvuky, ze kterých Harrymu rudly uši. Prostě nejlepší horká čokoláda vůbec. A tak nějak se ti dva (a s Daisy tři) potkávali a setkávali dál.

V době, kdy se Merlin konečně dokopal k tomu, aby Harrymu našel bydlení hodné jeho pozice (což bylo v době, kdy mu sundávali sádru), Hartovi se ze čtvrti nevalné pověsti moc nechtělo. Ovšem i když se nakonec odstěhoval (ne, Merline, nebudu s tebou o mé, pouze tebou pozorované neochotě se stěhovat, mluvit), s dvojicí sourozenců z jižního Londýna zůstal v kontaktu pořád. Když už nic jiného, je Eggsy skvělým společníkem.

A Harryho budoucím kandidátem pro Kingsmany, koneckonců, Peleas už druhým rokem mluví o důchodu.


End file.
